GoodBye Summer
by ilaaSasuHinaChan
Summary: Cinta itu hal yang menarik bukan? Unik dan bahkan setiap orang memiliki versi yang berbeda-beda mengenai cinta Kata orang, cinta itu bisa datang kapan saja, dimana saja dan dengan siapa saja, Namun Bagaimana jika cinta yang tulus itu, cinta yang menarik itu dan cinta yang hadirnya tidak memandang bulu itu harus terbungkus erat dengan label yang bernama persahabatan?


Cinta…

Cinta itu hal yang menarik bukan? Unik dan bahkan setiap orang memiliki versi yang berbeda-beda mengenai cinta…

Kata orang, cinta itu bisa datang kapan saja, dimana saja dan dengan siapa saja… hei, coba pikirkan bahkan siapa yang menyangka bukan bahwa Romeo menemukan cinta sejatinya-Juliet di pesta dansa Capulet? Tidak ada yang menyangka dan itu benar terjadi

Namun…

Bagaimana jika cinta yang tulus itu… cinta yang menarik itu… dan cinta yang hadirnya tidak memandang bulu itu harus terbungkus erat dengan label yang bernama persahabatan?

Apakah tetap membiarkan label persahabatan itu tetap menjadi pembungkus yang erat atau mencoba mengupas pembungkusnya dan biarkan cinta berbicara…

.

.

.

.

Fairy Tail Belong to Hiro Mashima

Natsu X Lucy , slight Natsu x Lisanna

Warning : Gaje, OOC, typo bertebaran dimana-mana,

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort

Don't like? Don't read

A/N : Kalimat bercetak miring adalah kenangan masa lalu.

.

.

.

.

.

Lucy bergerak tak nyaman dengan kedua bola matanya yang masih menutup, ia masih tertidur sambil memeluk beberapa boneka roh bintang kesayangannya. Udara musim dingin tampaknya masuk ke kamar Lucy melalui celah-celah ventilasi meskipun pemanas ruangan masih menyala dan membuat Lucy semakin memperdalam persembunyiannya di dalam selimut. Ini bulan desember, musim salju, hari libur dan waktunya bermalas-malasan. Sebenarnya Lucy sangat enggan untuk meninggalkan tempat hibernasinya sekarang ini, namun jam weaker diatas nakasnya terpaksa membuat kedua bola matanya terbuka. Jam weakernya hampir membuat gendrang telinganya pecah.

"Jam 7 ya? " Suara Lucy parau. Tenggorokannya sangat kering. Sejurus kemudian ia menyingkap selimutnya dan turun dari tempat tidurnya. Mengambil segelas air putih diatas meja yang sengaja ia siapkan tadi malam.

Salju turun namun tidak sederas malam tadi. Seluruh jalanan menjadi putih. Lucy hanya mengamati dari jendela. Ia harus bersiap-siap untuk reuni akbar yang diselenggarakan sekolahnya dulu- Fairy Tail Senior High School hari ini. Salju yang turun tidak akan mengalahkan semangatnya untuk bertemu teman-teman lamanya. Kuliah di universitas yang berbedalah yang menyebabkan Lucy jarang bertemu dengan teman lamanya dan acara reuni akbar hari inilah yang menjadi wadah untuk mereka bertemu dan Lucy tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini lagi, mengingat tahun lalu ia tidak bisa ke acara ini karena bertabrakan dengan acara kampusnya.

" Teman-teman… tunggu aku" Lucy tersenyum kemudian menghabiskan air mineral yang masih tersisa di dalam gelasnya

Pilar-pilar tinggi yang terbuat dari beton masih setia menyangga bangunan besar dan kokoh namun tampak lusuh itu. Lucy kini berdiri didepan bangunan itu- sekolahnya dulu. Sejak masuk ke sekolah ini hingga meninggalkannya, tidak ada perubahan yang berarti. Bangunan itu masih setia dengan wujud dan modelnya yang lama, hanya cat temboknya saja yang sering diganti. Spanduk selamat datang kepada para peserta reuni sengaja di pasang diantara pilar tersebut untuk menyambut kedatangan alumni sekolah ini. Lucy kemudian masuk dan yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah mantan wali kelasnya-Makarov memeluknya dengan erat meluapkan rasa rindu.

Lucy berjalan dikoridor sekolahnya dulu yang kini menjadi tempat reuni akbar. Sepertinya peserta reuni belum semuanya hadir, jam masih menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi sedangkan acara baru dimulai jam 10 pagi jadi wajar saja jika masih sedikit peserta yang hadir. Hadir sebelum acara dimulai memang sengaja dilakukan Lucy. Ia memanfaatkan waktu 1 jam ini untuk berkeliling, bernostalgia dengan sekolahnya ini. Berjalan di koridor kesukaanya dulu, mengintip siapa pemilik baru loker miliknya, duduk santai di kantin favoritnya dulu bersama temannya, menatap pohon besar di belakang aula yang kini hanya tersisa ranting saja yang diselimuti dengan lapisan salju. Dan tujuan akhirnya adalah ini. Ruangan yang daun pintunya dilabeli 12 A1. Kelasnnya dulu. Tempat favoritnya, tempat ia bertemu dengan pemuda hangat.

_**SRET….**_

Pintu geser ruangan tersebut dibuka, lalu Lucy masuk. Ruangan kelasnya masih sama seperti dulu, tidak ada yang berubah. _White Board_ dengan tulisan warna-warni dari spidol yang sengaja belum dihapus, penghapus papan yang tergeletak tidak pada tempatnnya, meja guru yang terlihat rapi. Semuanya sama, nyaris sama dengan yang dulu. Lucy berlari kecil ke meja dekat jendela- tempat duduknya dulu. Tangannya ia ulurkan ke kolong meja tersebut. Rapi dan bersih, sepertinya pemilik meja yang baru sangat menjaga kerapian, tidak seperti dia dulu, kolong mejanya pasti penuh dengan sampah. Lucy terkekeh sendiri. Ternyata sudah lama sekali ia tidak pernah mengunjungi tempat ini.

"_Ohayou Lucy…."_

"_Lucy ayo kita ke kantin…"_

"_Lucy tangkap ini…"_

Lucy berbalik. Sepertinya ia mendengar suara teman-temannya. Namun ia hanya sendiri.

Lucy mengamati figura foto dibelakang ruangan yang tergeletak rapi. Ia melihat beberapa foto dirinya dan teman-temannya dulu. Pemuda dengan rambut pink menjadi pusat perhatiannya. Ia meneteskan air mata. Ia sangat rindu dan ingin cepat bertemu.

Setelah puas melihat, ia membalikan badannya, bermaksud untuk keluar dari ruangan ini. Namun lagi-lagi ia terpaku. Ia terdiam.

_Ia melihat potongan dirinya yang memakai seragam sekolah duduk di bangku dekat jendela, menikmati pemandangan luar. Suasana kelas sangat ramai, guru yang mengajar belum datang dan kesempatan ini dimanfaatkan mereka untuk bermain lagi, mengingat waktu istirahat sekitar 30 menit yang baru saja berlalu belum cukup. _

Lucy tau ini hanya ilusi, otaknya yang memutar kembali kejadian-kejadian manis saat disekolahnya dulu.

_Rambut pirangnya masih pendek, belum sepanjang sekarang. _

Lagi-lagi Lucy terkekeh sendiri.

_Potongan dirinya masa lalu sangat ceria, bawel dan selalu menjadi tempat curhat untuk teman-temannya. Tempat duduknya menjadi tempat bergosip para remaja dikelasnya. Mereka tertawa bersama. _

_Sreeet… _

_Pintu kelas digeser. Semua siswa memandang siapa yang datang, tak terkecuali Lucy. Senyumnya mengembang ketika ia melihat seseorang yang amat dikenalnya datang setengah berlari. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Rambutnya berantakan dibawa angin saat ia berlari. _

"_Guru Erza datang… " ucapnya_

_Semua murid berhamburan. Berlari menuju tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. _

"_Kau mengejutkan kami Natsu… " Gerutu Lucy_

_Natsu hanya tersenyum jahil. Deretan gigi putihnya terlihat saat ia tersenyum lebar sambil menggarukkan kepalanya. Lucy tersenyum melihatnya. Natsu begitu hangat, seperti musim panas._

Lucy melihat potongan dirinya bersama pemuda bersurai merah jambu itu duduk bersama. Mereka sangat bahagia. Dadanya begitu sesak melihat kenangan itu. Ia menarik nafas kemudian menghembuskannya, mencoba menghilangkan sesak didadanya. Namun hasilnya nihil. Ia begitu rindu terhadapnya. Pemuda bersurai pink yang selalu menjadi musim panas dihidupnya. Pemuda yang mampu membuat hatinya menjadi hangat.

Natsu…

.

**FlashBack**

Kelas 12 A1

"Lucy… kamu terlambat!"

" Saya murid baru disini buk.. murid pindahan, jadi wajar kan kalau saya belum hafal dengan lokasi kelas ini. Jadinya saya terlambat" Lucy mencoba membela dirinya.

"Walaupun kamu murid baru, yang namanya terlambat tetap saja dihukum"

"Tapi buk…" Lucy memelas. Berharap ia mendapat sedikit keringanan. Mengingat ia baru saja pindah dari sekolah lamanya pasti akan sedikit sulit untuk beradaptasi dengan lingkungan disekolah barunya ini. Apalagi ia sekarang sudah menginjak kelas 3 dan sebentar lagi ujian kelulusan akan dimulai jadi ia tidak mau membuang kesempatan belajar yang memang hanya sedikit sekali untuk kelas 3.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian… sekali kamu terlambat, kamu harus dihukum. Sekarang kamu berdiri di luar kelas dengan satu kaki, kedua tanganmu memegang telinga sampai jam pelajaran saya habis. Mengerti kamu!"

Lucy tidak bisa berbuat apalagi. Hari ini ia benar-benar sial. Jam pelajaran pertamanya bersama guru Erza harus dihabiskan di luar kelas. Semua siswa satu sekolahan ini sangat tau bahwa guru tergalak, adalah guru Erza. Tidak ada yang berani melawannya, bahkan kepala sekolah sekali pun. Itu sebabnya selain menjadi guru fisika, guru Erza juga menjadi pembimbing osis.

Kini Lucy berdiri di lorong depan kelasnya yang sepi dengan sebelah kaki yang diangkat dan kedua tangannya memegang telinga. Ia menyesal kenapa ia harus bangun terlambat di jam pelajaran guru Erza hingga ia harus dihukum seperti ini. Berdiri dengan satu kaki membuatnya beberapa kali kehilangan keseimbangan. Baru beberapa menit saja tangan dan kakinya sudah pegal, apalagi jika berjam-jam? Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu yang digeser dan memperlihatkan sesosok pemuda bersurai merah muda diambang pintu. "Natsu… silahkan berdiri disamping Lucy, kau dihukum sama seperti Lucy" Perintah guru Erza. Pemuda bernama Natsu kemudian mengikuti perintah Erza, berdiri disamping Lucy dan melakukan hukuman sama seperti Lucy.

Lucy hanya menatap datar pemuda disampingnya ini dengan ekor matanya. Ia hanya terdiam, mengingat ia masih murid baru disini dan belum akrab dengan semuanya,

Semuanya hening, tidak, baik Lucy maupun Natsu tidak ada yang ingin memulai percakapan. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, hingga sejurus kemudian pemuda bersuarai merah muda itu berujar sambil menjaga keseimbangannya "Menyenangkan ya bisa dihukum seperti ini… semua rasa bosanku terbayarkan." Lucy menatap pemuda disampingnya, ia tak habis pikir mengapa saat dihukum seperti ini ia malah justru senang. " Bodoh… kau bodoh!" Lucy menimpali.

"Aku bodoh?" Natsu tak mau kalah

" Iya bodoh… seharusnya kau itu belajar, kita kan sudah kelas 3 dan sebentar lagi akan ujian tapi kamu malah mencari gara-gara sehingga harus dihukum seperti ini" Ucap Lucy

"Kalau aku bodoh, lalu kamu apa? Masih jaman ya bangun kesiangan?" Natsu menimpali

" Kenapa kamu bisa tau aku bangun kesiangan?" Lucy kaget, sepertinya alasan sebenarnya tidak ia beritahukan kepada guru Erza

" matamu sembab dan… "

"Dan apa?"

"Itu… " Natsu mengarahkan telunjukkan ke bola mata Lucy dan seketika Lucy meraba kedua matanya dan ia segera menyadari maksud Natsu

"Natsu bodoh! Bodoh!bodoh!" Ujar Lucy sambil menutup matanya

Natsu yang mendengar itu hanya berecak pelan. "Kau lebih bodoh!lebih bodoh! Lebih bodoh!" teriak Natsu tak mau kalah

Berulang kali mereka saling mengejek, hingga guru Erza datang dan memperingati mereka bahwa ia sedang mengajar. Dan setelah guru Erza kembali ke kelas mereka berdua tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama-sama. Ternyata saling mengejek tersebut menyenangkan bagi mereka bahkan mereka tidak ingat kalau mereka sedang dihukum.

"Kenapa tertawa?" Tanya Lucy

" Bercanda denganmu menyenangkan, rasa bosanku benar-benar hilang" Natsu tertawa kembali

Sejak hari itu, mereka selalu bersama. Dimana ada Lucy disana pasti ada Natsu. Mereka layaknya kembar asto yang tidak terpisahkan bahkan Natsu sendiri yang menyuruh teman sebangku Lucy, Cana untuk pindah duduk sehingga ia bisa sebangku dengan Lucy. Semua murid yang melihat mereka pasti akan mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih namun baik Lucy maupun Natsu selalu mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah sahabat baik.

"Lucy… aku tidak mengerti maksud soal pemantapan nomor 11 ini" Natsu meletakan kepalanya di atas meja, menjawab soal-soal bahasa membuat ia frustasi dan kepalanya menjadi panas. Natsu memang selalu lemah dalam pelajaran bahasa. Bahkan ia sudah menyerah duluan sebelum mencoba menjawab soal-soal pemantapan ujian kelulusan.

"Soal nomor 11 itu membedakan fakta dan opini, makanya kau harus membaca soalnya dengan baik, soal nomor 11 itu jawabannya sangat mudah " Jelas Lucy

Lucy kemudian kembali berkutat dengan soal matematika, jika ia jago dalam pelajaran bahasa maka pelajaran yang paling dibencinya adalah matematika. Berulang kali kepalanya ia gosok-gosokan dengan pensil. "Argghh… aku benci pelajaran matematika" Teriak Lucy frustasi. Natsu menatapnya kemudian berdecak pelan. "Ckckck.. kau salah menggunakan rumus, bukan rumus itu yang harusnya kamu pakai, tapi rumus yang ini jika kamu bisa mengalikannya dengan yang ini kemudian kamu bagi dengan yang ini kamu akan menemukan jawabannya" Lucy terus menatap Natsu yang sedang menjelaskan cara menjawab soal matematika yang sedang ia kerjakan. Matanya tidak lepas dari wajah Natsu, jantungnya berdegub kencang ketika bias cahaya matahari masuk dan menerpa dengan sayu wajah Natsu membuat Natsu terlihat tampan dan berkharisma. Wajah Lucy kemudian memerah.

Lucy menatap kumpulan awan putih tebal menghiasi langit siang di atap sekolah sambil menikmati terpaan angin sepoi-sepoi menghembuskan helaian rambutnya. Pemuda bersurai merah muda tidur disampingnya sambil mendengarkan music dengan headset di kedua telinganya.

"Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan mu" Lucy terisak, ia menangis tersedu-sedu. Kelulusan tinggal beberapa hari lagi, setelah semua kelas 3 mengikuti ujian kelulusan akhirnya merka semuanya dinyatakan lulus dan pesta perpisahan akan diadakan beberapa hari lagi. Lucy sangat senang kalau ia bersama semua teman-temannya lulus namun kenyataan yang ia akan hadapi setelah lulus bahwa ia harus berpisah dengan Natsu dan ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Natsu. Ada perasaan aneh yang menganjal dihatinya, perasaan tidak ingin kehilangan. Ia, Lucy sangat tidak ingin kehilangan Natsu.

"Lucy… kau mengapa menangis?" Natsu mengarahkan kepala Lucy ke dada bidangnya kemudian mengelus rambutnya pelan

"Apa kau akan melupakanku?" Tanya Lucy sambil terisak

"Tidak akan dan tidak pernah.. aku akan selalu mengingatmu, dimanapun aku berada" Ucap Natsu

Lucy sangat begitu nyaman di pelukan Natsu, jantungnya masih saja berdegub kencang. Ia berharap bahwa waktu berhenti berputar.

Lucy menatap derasnya air hujan yang mengalir melalui jendelanya. Hatinya gusar sekaligus sedih. Hampir 2 hari ini Natsu tak memberi kabar apapun pada Lucy. Mungkin Natsu sibuk, mengingat ia menjadi pengisi acara pada festival kelulusan nanti. Lucy nenempelkan kepalanya pada jendela yang dingin, wallpaper foto dirinya dengan natsu saat liburan musim panas lalu terus saja dipandanginya berharap ada sedikit kabar dari Natsu. Air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Lucy, jika bisa ia berkata jujur ia sangat merindukan Natsu, ia ingin mengatakan pada Natsu bahwa ia sangat ingin bertemu padanya. Namun atas alasan apa ia ingin sekali bertemu dengannya? Bukankah mereka hanya berteman saja, tidak lebih kan? Dan alasan lain yang membuat hati Lucy gusar adalah keberadaan Lisanna, junior yang akan berduet dengan Natsu di festival kelulusan nanti, entah mengapa Lucy tidak menyukai juniornya itu. Cemburukah? Apakah Lucy cemburu dengan Lisanna? Untuk apa ia harus cemburu? Lucy dan Natsu hanya berteman, tidak lebih bukan. Bahkan seisi sekolah pun sudah mengetahui bahwa Lucy dan Natsu hanya bersahabat. Sahabat baik.

Hari ini kelulusan pun tiba. Lucy berusaha menutupi mata sembabnya, sisa-sisa tangisan kemarin malam dengan menghiasi wajahnya dengan make-up minimalis. Ia kini bersama dengan murid kelas 3 lainnya berada di aula sekolah, menikmati acara festival kelulusan yag sengaja disiapkan buat mereka. Lucy menyaksikan penampilan duet maut antara Lisanna dan Natsu. Semua penonton didekat Lucy berbisik bahwa Lisanna dan Natsu adalah pasangan serasi. Lucy sangat sakit mendengarnya. Mati-matian ia berusaha agar tak mendengar pernyataan itu. Telpon genggamnya ia remas. Ia menangis. Menangis dalam diam.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu Lucy" Natsu tersenyum sambil menyerahkan rangkaian bunga pada Lucy

"Selamat juga untukmu Natsu" Suara Lucy parau menahan tangis

"Ini…" Natsu menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Lucy

"London?" Tanya Lucy saat mengambil lembaran kertas dari Natsu yang ternyata foto

"Besok aku akan ke London… aku melanjutkan studi disana"

Bagai petir disiang bolong, Lucy begitu kaget mendengar kabar itu dari Natsu

"Kenapa mendadak?" Tanya Lucy. Ia benar-benar berusaha agar air matanya tidak jatuh

"Ini sudah lama, hanya aku yang belum siap untuk memberitahumu dan kurasa hari ini waktu yang tepat"

"Ku tunggu besok dibandara"

Lucy hanya mengiyakan ucapan Natsu dengan anggukan kepala, ia sudah tak mampu lagi bicara saat ini. Ia benar-benar takut kehilangan natsu. Kehilangan orang yang ternyata selama ini ia sukai, ia cintai.

Setelan jeans berwarna biru gelap dengan kemeja berwarna putih dengan cepat ditangkap oleh indera pengliatan Lucy siapa pemiliknya. Langsung saja Lucy berlari kecil diantara kerumununan orang dibandara kearah Natsu. Pemuda bersurai merah muda itu sengaja menutup rambutnya dengan topi hadiah ulang tahun dari Lucy. Topi yang sengaja Lucy rajut untuk Natsu seorang. Senyum Natsu mengembang, ia sangat senang bisa melanjutkan kuliahnya di London. Kota impiannya, yang selalu dibicarakannya dengan Lucy dulu.

Senyum Natsu begitu hangat. Natsu adalah musim panas bagi Lucy. Musim favoritnya dimana Lucy bisa berenang dipantai dengan puas. Lucy menyukai musim panas, sebanyak ia bisa menghabiskan es krim kesukaannya, sebanyak ia bisa menghangatkan tubuhnya saat musim dingin.

Natsu berdiri dari kursi tunggu saat pesawat yang akan ditumpangi sebentar lagi akan lepas landas, semua keluarga, orang yang ia sayangi dipeluknya dengan erat tak terkecuali Lucy. Lucy memeluk Natsu erat, tidak bisakah ia memeluk Natsu sebentar lagi?

"Aku pergi" Natsu pamit

"Natsu tunggu… " Lucy mencegat Natsu

Lucy menggigit bibirnya, gugup. Ia ingin mengatakan bahwa ia sangat mencintai Natsu, ia akan menunggu hingga Natsu kembali. Namun kenyataan lagi – lagi menghalanginya. Kenyataan bahwa mereka hanya sebagai teman tidak lebih membuat Lucy mengurungkan niatnya. Ia tidak ingin hanya gara-gara pernyataan cinta sepihaknya ini akan membuat hubungan persahabatannya dengan Natsu yang sudah terjalin dengan eratnya itu akan renggang. Ia tidak mau itu terjadi. Biarlah ia mengubur perasaanya ini, teman lebih berharga saat ini.

"Ada apa Lucy?" Natsu bertanya lagi

Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak… pergilah semoga sukses" Senyum Lucy dipaksakan, ia menahan tangis sekuat ia mampu.

Pesawat Natsu lepas landas meninggalkan kota Fiore menuju London. Dan itu menjadi pertemuan terakhir mereka.

**End of flashback**

Lucy mengusap air mata yang tiba-tiba jatuh di pipinya.

Lucy menatap jam tangannya. Ternyata ia sudah cukup lama berdiam diri di kelasnya dulu hingga ia lupa waktu. "Sudah hampir jam 10, acara pasti akan segera dimulai. Aku harus segera ke aula" Lucy berbalik. Begitu terkejutnya setelah ia berbalik, ia menemukan sosok pemuda yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Natsu…?" Panggil Lucy. Lucy kemudian mencubiti pipinya. "Aw… sakit, ini bukan mimpi"

"Ya… ini aku Lucy, Natsu"

"Kapan kamu kembali? Mengapa tak mengabariku?"

"Bulan lalu… maaf aku tidak mengabarimu"

"Aku sangat senang bertemu denganmu lagi" Senyum Lucy mengembang lagi

"Hm…" Natsu hanya bergumam

"Ini... terimalah" Natsu memberikan surat pada Lucy

Lucy menatap nanar surat yang diberikan Natsu. Surat undangan pertunangan berwarna gold dengan kesan mewah yang dihiasi dengan pita yang senada dengan warna surat undangan tersebut

"Itu surat undangan pertunanganku dengan Lisanna, kami akan bertunangan 3 hari lagi"

"Lisanna kemarilah " Natsu memanggil Lisanna yang tampaknya sedang berdiri diluar. Lisanna kemudian berjalan menuju Natsu dan Lucy

" senang berjumpa denganmu lagi senpai" Lisanna member hormat pada Lucy

"Aku juga senang bertemu dengan mu lagi" Lucy berusaha keras menormalkan suaranya seperti biasa. Ia tidak ingin kelihatan lemah didepan mereka. Ia harus kuat. Harus. Tidak boleh menangis.

"Selamat atas pertunangan kalian yaa" Senyum dibuat-buat terpancar dari wajah Lucy

"Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu yaa" Lisanna kemudian keluar. Sepertinya ia memberikan waktu sebentar untuk mereka berdua

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu untuk terakhir kalinya?" Pinta Lucy

Lucy memeluk Natsu erat untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Kini ia menangis. Ia menumpahkan segalanya hari ini, dipelukan Natsu. Ia sudah sangat lelah menyembunyikan perasaannya yang kini sudah menjadi bubur. Disaat ia ingin mengutarakan isi hatinya, Natsu sudah terbang jauh meninggalkannya.

"Maaf…" Ucap Natsu

"Maaf untuk apa?"

"Maaf karena waktu itu, aku tidak berani mengutarakan isi hatiku pada mu… maaf karena aku yang begitu pengecut, yang tidak ingin merusak hubungan pertemanan kita. Aku merasa kalau cintaku hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan"

Lucy makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia tidak menyangka ternyata perasaannya selama ini tidaklah bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ia mencintai Natsu dan begitupun juga Natsu yang mencintainya

"Aku mencintaimu Natsu"

"Aku tau.. tapi maaf aku sudah dijodohkan sekarang. Aku tidak bisa melawan mereka" Natsu melepaskan pelukannya kemudian pergi

Lucy menatap punggung Natsu yang semakin menjauh sambil mengandeng tangan Lisanna. Air matanya dengan deras mengalir ke pipinya. Kini tidak ada lagi yang menjadi penghangatnya. Tidak ada lagi yang mampu membuatnya tersenyum. Kini ia membenci musim panas. Ia juga membenci label yang bernama pertemanan.

"Goodbye My Summer"

**END**

**A/N:halo... salam kenal,, aku author Newbie disini,, mohon bantuannya :)**

Bagaimana minna? Maaf jika ff ini tidak berkesan, monoton, panjang banget, secara ini Cuma 1 chapter doang, hehhee… saya masih newbie disini jadi masukan, kritikan yang membangun sangat saya harapkan.

Boleh minta reviewnya kan? hihihih


End file.
